


Délices Iniques (Sinful Delights)

by The Head of Phantomhive (harlequingirl93)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Manga & Anime, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Sex, Triggers, Underage Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequingirl93/pseuds/The%20Head%20of%20Phantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owning a pastry shop is all Sebastian Michaelis has ever known. Inheriting both culinary skill and shop from his late parents, the twenty-four-year old brit spends his days making the most innovative, delectable treats this side of Paris. </p>
<p>Funtom Toy Corporation is a multibillion-dollar company started in London nearly thirty years ago by the Phantomhive family. Expansion to Paris began over a year ago, and Ciel Phantomhive hasn't been happy since his parents forced him to leave his beloved England. At sixteen, freedom is limited but rebellion is high.</p>
<p>Coming from different backgrounds and status, with an age difference that flirts with danger, passion and heartache ensue when the two worlds accidentally collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Délices Iniques (Sinful Delights)

Chapter One - I'm All Dressed Up and Naked

The Eiffel Tower stood majestic against the pre-dawn sky. Its lights twinkling under the onyx blanket shaded the light from the setting moon and camouflaged the stars. The normally busy downtown Paris streets were empty, including Rue Galande roughly four miles away from the erect structure. A quiet street made of coble stone, and narrow sidewalks lined with poles. Small black lanterns placed sporadically on the sides of buildings gave off a soft yellow light, which illuminated the corner pastry shop just enough.  
Délices Iniques sat bold with its black store front and rectangular windows that decorated the front in a vertical pattern. They were narrow, in a set of three, right before the door on the left hand side, but they allowed for display of the product being sold, that being the most decadent chocolates and pastries money could buy. That was the opinion of the owner, Connor Michaelis, his wife Jean and their son Sebastian, and even a newspaper or two. The Michaelis' had moved from England when Sebastian was only two years old. Wanting a fresh start, they packed up their vehicle and headed to the place they'd always wanted to be, Paris.  
Connor graduated from culinary school while Jean graduated with a degree in interior decorating. Both were very successful in their careers while living in London, however Sebastian had been born a very sick child with a rare genetic disease that ran in their family but tended to skip generations. Nursing him back to health was of utmost importance to the both of them. As soon as it was deemed safe they began packing and moving their life to a quieter, less busy schedule. Sebastian soon became healthy again even though the affects of the genetics showed on him everyday. Pure black finger and toe nails from lack of pigmentation made it seem as if his nails were painted that color. Jean often left booties on him as well as gloves so as to not raise any questions.  
Connor opened the shop shortly after their arrival in Paris. Wanting to provide for his family, he was hell bent on making Délices Iniques the best pastry shop their side of Paris. It worked too. Then, along with food fame came more family. When Sebastian was four the Michaelis family was blessed with a baby, this time a girl that they named Mey Rina, Mey-Rin for short. The family tree wasn't done for them either, two years after Mey-Rin was born Jean gave birth to another baby boy that they named Finnian. Everything seemed like the picture of perfection and for a long time it was. It really was. Mey-Rin took a liking to interior decorating just like her mother, Finnian took a liking to plants so he decided he wanted to go to University and become a botanist, but Sebastian followed in his father's footsteps, he wanted to be a pastry chef. Connor trained him personally and when he wasn't in school, he was in the pastry shop right along side his father.   
On a rainy Paris night when Sebastian was twenty-one and manager of the pastry shop, he received a call on his cell phone dropping it on the floor almost immediately after answering it. His body soon followed. His parents who had raised him, loved him, sheltered him, were dead, a drunk driving accident it turned out. He was grateful none of his siblings were in the car that night; at least they had each other. The rough part afterwards was not only the healing but also the finances. Mey-Rin was in her second year of design school and Finnian was only a senior in high school. Sebastian being the oldest took it upon himself to become the new head of the family. The will left life insurance money to each of them, however not until they were twenty-one. Their father was nothing if not the smart, investing type. He never thought he'd pass on so soon. Sebastian had to take care of his other siblings until they could take care of themselves. He did so with a smile on his face but the stress took a toll that only his head and his heart were privy to.   
Sebastian opened the door to the pastry shop and let himself in. He flipped on the lights without even thinking as he had done so many times before. The place was still immaculate from the wipe down and deep clean the night before. Anyone who worked with him would say that he was a clean freak, as he should be working with food and the public. He took great pride in his work, in the shop, this was his aesthetic. The black and white checked floor, the red walls, and the small black tables with the black chairs that had red cushioned seats. The counter, half black, half glass displaying the pastries with the iron display racks that were shaped whimsically sat on top of the counter. They even sold pastries to go in small rectangular boxes with the stores name on them. Sebastian remodeled the shop after his parents passed. It was too hard looking at the same thing every day, like a constant reminder of both of them. It was better this way, his own place, his own style, and his own thing. He only wished he saw his brother and sister more often. They seemed to avoid him like the plague, which hurt after all he had done for the both of them, all he had sacrificed, all he had put himself through. He loved them, they were all he had, and they were all he'd ever really have because they were family. Friends and lovers would come and go, but family was supposed to love you, they're supposed to care.   
Sebastian sighed and tied a white apron around his waist preparing himself for the daily prep and cooking to be done. There was no use thinking about things he had no control over but baking? Now that, that he had complete control over.


End file.
